


Carol Betita Ocelot Goo TF (A Short Goo TF Story)

by EmeraldiatheKitty



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 19 years old, Carol Betita - Freeform, Gen, Goo Transformation, Ocelot - Freeform, Short Story, Slime, Transformation, boobs, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldiatheKitty/pseuds/EmeraldiatheKitty
Summary: A 2019 Short Story written by Carol Betita.When Carol slepts at Home she met a Slime Ocelot Puddle Ooze when she Strips Naked and she turns into a Ocelot via Slime. except her Beret, Eyeglasses, Apple Watch, and Choker. She finds a Boyfriend and they Finds Out.





	Carol Betita Ocelot Goo TF (A Short Goo TF Story)

**Author's Note:**

> (Rated 13+ for Goo Transformation and also Breast Cleavage.)

Carol Betita was Sleeping at her Bed she saw it on a Window at night a blob substance came out of the street She Yawns and wakes up. “Hmmm. I guess say. Could you please draw a Donkey Jesus.” said Carol. She takes off her Pajamas and it was Completely Nude. except her Choker, Beret, Apple Watch, and Eyeglasses they knocked on the door. Then She Opens the Door a goo that oozes the body of herself. She Covers her Breasts and Crotch and she Touched her Goo then they began to ooze her Feet turned into 4-Toed Paws with Cream Colored Claws “No. Don’t Bond with Me!” Replied Carol. her flesh is being covered by a Ocelot Goo. her Slime was an Ocelot Markings. Her Ocelot’s Tail was Sprouted. they covered the flesh with a Slime including her Breasts and Belly Button. Her Hands turned into 4-Fingered Paws with Cream Colored Claws. except for Alolan Vulpix Wristband. They began to Grow a Short Muzzle with her pink feline nose, pink paw pads, fangs, and her Realistic Ocelot Eyes. Except her Glasses and Choker Her Bobbed Hair turned into a Shorter Cheek Tuft and a Forelock she grew her Ocelot Ears underneath the Beret. “I Look Like a 2-Legged Ocelot with a Beret rather than 4 Legs and She’s Proud of it” Cheered Carol. The Slime was Completely Covered Myself. She felt Smooth and Glossy. She is now a Slime Female Ocelot with a Choker, Eyeglasses, Alolan Vulpix Wristband, and a Beret. “Hello, I’m Carol the Ocelot with a Beret!” She Felt Shy and Embarassed. She went out to find her Boyfriend and she Finds Out.


End file.
